


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ...any more tags would be too spoilery!, Chloe teaches Lucifer about Christmas traditions, Christmas Fluff, Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, Love, Lucifer is a hopeless romantic, Lucifer is part of the family, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Lucifer has always spent Christmas alone – after all, it was a time for families, and he hadn’t had one of those in a long time. Chloe decides that this year things will be different, and to show him that he does, and will always, have a family – with her.As Chloe teaches him about Christmas traditions, they also make some new ones of their own.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 44
Kudos: 222





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nattlaaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlaaw/gifts).



> As promised, here is Deckerstar's first Christmas!🎄 I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! 🙂
> 
> Follows on from Parentis Interuptus.
> 
> N.B. For any non-Brits who don't know what baubles are, they're the round, shiny things that you hang on Christmas trees. I believe in the US they're just referred to as 'Christmas balls'...which I'm sure Lucifer would find highly amusing 😄

# All I Want For Christmas Is You

 _I just want you for my own_ _  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

**Christmas Eve**

Lucifer grimaced as he caught sight of his reflection in the Detective’s kitchen window. He flicked the fluffy white pompom that was dangling tauntingly by his ear with disgust. The tacky Santa hat (he would never understand why humans delight in the idea of an overweight old man breaking and entering into their homes) was completed by an incredibly gaudy, and itchy, Christmas jumper. He felt ridiculous in the ensemble and wandered how he’d managed to be talked into wearing such a monstrosity of an outfit. He didn’t have to think too hard though - the doe eyed looks both mother and daughter had given him, he was always powerless against. Apparently horrendously garish jumpers, such as the one he was currently sporting, were a must at this time of year. The two Deckers had dragged him shopping with them to purchase said items – the spawn and her ever growing gangly limbs had grown out of her previous one and so needed a replacement, and with a conspiratorial look between mother and daughter they insisted he was also in need of one too. Lucifer had been aghast at the suggestion and pointed out that any knitwear that graced his body was custom made and of the highest quality Italian wool. His protests however fell on deaf ears.

And so they had ended up in an overcrowded supermarket/ department store that he would usually avoid like the plague, and would never dream of purchasing clothing from. The Detective and her devilish offspring took great delight in picking out the most offensively ugly jumpers for him. He had flat out refused to even touch anything adorned with sunglasses wearing Santas, reindeers or dancing elves – much to their amusement. His mood did however pick up and he grinned mischievously upon finding one with two large baubles and the slogan ‘Well Hung’. Chloe had quickly confiscated that one before Trixie could see it, deeming it unsuitable for young eyes. After dismissing many more of the duo’s suggestions as being only appropriate for Hell loops, Chloe’s eyes had sparkled with amusement as she held out a jumper with a well built snowman flexing his arms, and the slogan: ‘I’m sexy and I snow it!’. Lucifer had grinned at her find and tossed it into the cart, declaring that if he was going to be forced to wear one of these ‘garments’ then at least this one was accurate, and the least offensive of their suggestions.

Whilst the child was occupied looking for her own crime against festive fashion, Lucifer decided to get his own back on Chloe by insisting that they weren’t leaving the store until she too was the (not so) proud owner of one of these monstrosities. He took great delight in offering her such gems as ‘When I think of you, I touch my elf’ and another with baubles and the slogan ‘I like your balls’. Chloe’s incredulous huff and customary eyeroll as she unceremoniously shoved the offending items back onto the rack had made up for his previous trauma. He’d leaned down and purred into her ear, rather enjoying himself now, “But Detective, that last one is very accurate – you _do_ like my balls. In fact, only last night you were saying how much you lo-” She had quickly slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence, which only caused him to laugh happily.

“You’re infuriating – do you know that?” Chloe had tried her best to give him a stern look, but the tug of her lips into a smile and the way her eyes sparkled in amusement gave her away.

Lucifer just grinned – he did know that. And he also knew that she loved him for it.

“Oh, this is _perfect_!” Lucifer declared after a few more minutes of searching. He proudly held up a bright red jumper with little white presents embroidered along the top and bottom, and in the middle in large lettering were the words ‘I’m the Gift’. “Who knew my father had a clothing line?!” This was obviously once a touchy subject for them, but it spoke volumes about how far they’d come in their relationship that it was no longer an issue and something they could joke about. This time Chloe didn’t hide her smile of amusement, and instead surprised him with a soft kiss to his cheek before taking the jumper from him and dropping it into the cart next to his.

He would never admit it aloud, but that little shopping expedition had been surprisingly fun. It was one of many festive activities he’d partaken in with his two favourite humans over the past few weeks of December. Lucifer had never celebrated Christmas before – the devil celebrating such an occasion always seemed absurd to him. He had of course had Christmas themed nights at Lux before, with many a scantily-clad woman dressed in a ‘sexy-Santa’ suit – those had always been fun. That however was the extent of his engagement with the holiday. Christmas was a time that humans celebrated being with their families – and it always reminded him that he hadn’t had one of those in millennia.

But that was until he got into a relationship with one particular miracle of a detective – _his_ Detective, whom he adored beyond measure. Chloe. Upon finding out that in his infinitely long life Lucifer had never celebrated Christmas before, and the notably sad reason why he tended to spend the day alone in his penthouse - with only the company of his favourite scotch, she had declared that there would be no more of that and that this year would be different. He had protested, albeit weakly, that there were worse ways to spend a day than drinking the finest single malt scotch money could buy. But Chloe had been adamant that he would not be spending the day alone, and instead that he would be joining her and Trixie – if he wanted to that was. Lucifer had been incredibly touched at the offer, and of course he would always love the opportunity to spend more time with her – and these days he even found himself looking forward to spending time with her miniature. The Decker women really had put a spell on him.

“That’s very generous, Detective” he’d told her. “But I wouldn’t want to intrude. I know Christmas is a time people like to spend time with their families.”

Chloe had looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and sadness shining in her beautiful sea-green eyes. She stepped into him and took his hand in hers. Her voice was soft but resolute as she looked up at him. “Lucifer, Christmas _is_ a time to spend with your family – with the people you love. And that’s _why_ I want to spend it with you.” At his confused expression, she cupped his cheek gently in her palm. “ _You’re_ my family, Lucifer. _You’re_ who I love.”

Lucifer swallowed, his eyes glistening with moisture. “Oh” was all he managed to choke out past the ball of emotion that had become lodged in his throat. He realised in that moment that he saw Chloe in the exact same way – she was his family too, and she had been for years.

She leaned up and kissed him then, understanding that he was too overwhelmed for words.

“Thank you” he murmured when she pulled back. “I’d be honoured to spend Christmas Day with you and the urchin.”

“You can be part of our traditions” Chloe told him, and as she squeezed his hand affectionately, she added “And we’ll make some new ones too – just the three of us.”

Lucifer smiled gratefully, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. “I’d very much like that, Chloe.”

* * *

There was one festive tradition that Lucifer was more than happy to partake in – mistletoe. During their Christmas jumper expedition, the stall of white berried foliage had caught his eye, and with a grin he had deposited the store’s entire supply into their cart.

“I’m being festive, Detective!” he’d explained at Chloe’s raised eyebrow.

“Uh-huh” she’d replied with an amused smile.

Lucifer had then proceeded to hang it in every room in both of their homes – usually in multiple locations, and made good on the tradition at every possible opportunity. He had also hung some above her desk at the precinct – much to her initial embarrassment when he’d, with mischief in his eyes, gestured towards it and leaned towards her. “It’s tradition, Detective. And you did say you wanted me to get in the festive spirit.” She bit her lip – in that charming way she always did when she was trying to pretend she didn’t find his antics amusing. After glancing around to ensure they didn’t have an audience, and to his sheer delight, she leaned in and kissed him quickly. An “Aaaahh! You guys are the _cutest_!” coming from Ella’s lab confirmed that they had in fact had an audience, and caused Chloe to blush and proceed to hide behind her computer screen.

Lucifer repeated this action every day upon arrival at the precinct, replacing the mistletoe every so often with fresh sprigs. Chloe for her part became less and less shy with obliging his ‘festiveness’, meeting him fondly with firmer and lengthier kisses. At times she even initiated the tradition herself – those times were his favourites. It was no secret at work that they were together now - not since Chloe had assuaged his fears that she was ashamed of him, by clarifying to the bullpen that they were now partners in every sense of the word. And it always warmed his heart that she openly showed affection to him in front of her colleagues.

He had also been happy to indulge his passion for cooking when Trixie had excitedly pleaded with her mother to be allowed to make some Christmas cookies. Lucifer grinned, cast the recipe book carelessly aside whilst donning his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron and told them to prepare for a baking masterclass. Trixie, standing on a step stool to decrease the height difference, had been a willing pupil under his tutelage – stirring, mixing and rolling when instructed. She was also a surprisingly quick learner in the art of icing and piping skills.

Chloe had mostly left the two of them to it, watching with a fond affection at their matching dark heads bent over the worktop, studiously working on their creations. Her heart burst with love as Trixie giggled at Lucifer’s obsessive attention to detail and how she beamed with pride when he praised her efforts. Her daughter clearly adored Lucifer, and had done ever since they’d first met. And however much he would deny it, the feeling was most definitely mutual.

Of course Lucifer hadn’t been able to resist turning the activity x-rated. When Trixie had eaten her weight in cookies and fallen into a food induced coma on the couch, his eyes sparkled with devilish mischief and he grinned like a naughty schoolboy as he slid a plate of his own ‘personalised’ cookies across the table to her. “I made these ones just for you, darling.”

Chloe tried _really_ hard not to laugh at Lucifer’s inventive take on Christmas cookies and the look of glee on his face. “Lucifer, those are some… _interesting_ looking candy canes.”

Lucifer’s smirk was sinful. “Oh these are far more _pleasurable_ to put in your mouth than candy canes, Detective - as you well know.”

Chloe blushed furiously and snapped her head over to Trixie to make sure she was still sleeping. “ _Lucifer_!” she hissed. The only effect her reprimand had was to make him grin smugly and poke his cheek suggestively with his tongue. He was a ridiculous, overgrown child, but he was _her_ ridiculous, overgrown child - and she loved him. She rolled her eyes affectionately and giggled. The way he had managed to ice his phallic looking cookies to make them look festive was actually quite impressive. “You’re insatiable, do you know that?”

Lucifer just beamed, deeming it a compliment. “Oh, I know!” He then gestured pointedly at his apron.

Chloe snorted in amusement, but leaned forward anyway to ‘kiss the cook’ as instructed.

“I actually have some leftover icing – you could try your hand at decorating the real life version later if you like?”

This time Chloe couldn’t help but laugh out loud, His childlike joy was infectious. She loved seeing him like this – so carefree, and she was infinitely glad that being in Hell for so long hadn’t stolen his precious ‘Lucifer-ness’. She squeezed his hand. “I love you. Don’t ever change, Lucifer.”

The reverent smile he gave her made her fall in love with him all over again.

…and they did put the leftover icing to good use that night.

* * *

** Back to Christmas Eve… **

A fond smile tugged at Lucifer’s lips as he watched Trixie teeter precariously on a step ladder, her mother stood protectively beside her, as she placed mismatched baubles asymmetrically all over the 7ft Norwegian spruce that had been delivered earlier that day. He had been aghast when he’d seen the Decker’s sad looking plastic imitation and insisted that if they were adamant on decorating a tree, then said tree should actually resemble a tree. Real fir trees were notoriously sparse and difficult to come by in LA, but Lucifer was not in the slightest bit phased and no more than 4 hours later, after calling in one of his many IOUs, a sprawling, elegant Christmas tree that was fit for the White House had been delivered. Trixie’s eyes had lit up - quite literally like a Christmas tree when she’d seen it, and Lucifer couldn’t deny the warm glow that making the child happy had created in his chest.

Said child was also wearing her chosen Christmas jumper – adorned with festively dressed, ice-skating penguins - which, as absurd as the notion was, he had to admit did make her look rather cute. And Chloe too was wearing her ‘I’m the Gift’ jumper – which may as well have been made for her, coupled with a pair of fitted black jeans -that allowed him to appreciate her delightfully long, toned, legs. The black and red combination was one of his favourites, and he was fairly sure she knew that because she had been wearing it rather more frequently since they’d gotten together.

“Lucifer, come over here – this part you need to do!” Trixie called out, turning to him with mischief written all over her face. Curiously, he made his way over to them and heard Chloe snort when she saw what her daughter was holding out to him. He scoffed, in a mixture of affront and amusement when the miniature Decker thrust an obviously homemade devil with angel wings into his hand. It looked like she had pulled the head off a regular angel tree decoration and replaced it with what appeared to be a devil emoji stress ball – which to be honest was rather comical, especially when he imagined the look of horror that would be on his dick-head twin’s face if he were to ever see it.

“It’s for the top of the tree – you get pride of place” Trixie explained as he examined her inventive creation. “Me and Mom have our own decorations, and I thought you should have one too.”

Lucifer felt that warm feeling in his chest again at being included. He smiled softly. “Yes, well – thank you, child.”

“Do you like it?” she asked hopefully.

“I do” he told her honestly. “It’s very…original.”

Trixie beamed at the praise.

“Although just to be clear, I’ve never worn one of those dresses – that’s more Amenadiel’s jam.”

Mother and daughter giggled at his comment as he reached up and placed the unique tree topper atop the tree. As he stepped back to regard the perfectly imperfect finished product, Chloe slipped her hand into his and Trixie leaned into his side - and he felt very much like part of a family. It was a particularly wonderful feeling.

* * *

“Okay Lucifer, out with it?” Chloe told him firmly after they’d retired upstairs later that night. She couldn’t take his distractedness and nervous fidgeting any longer.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked, apparently not having realised he’d been behaving any differently.

“You’ve been quiet for the past hour - staring at me when you think I’m not watching.”

“I’m just enraptured by your beauty, darling.”

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. “That’s sweet, but I can tell there’s something on your mind. You haven’t stopped fidgeting with your jacket and you have that nervous look on your face – the one you get when you have something _literally_ earth shattering to tell me and you’re trying to figure out the best way to break it to me. You’re making _me_ nervous! So come on, spit it out - whatever it is, I can take it. Whatever the latest celestial drama is, we’ll deal with it together - we’re partners Lucifer. We’ll always be partners.”

Lucifer smiled fondly at her rambling. “Funnily enough Detective, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Chloe’s nervousness increased tenfold and she felt a jolt of dread in her stomach. “About being partners?” she asked timidly.

“Yes.” Lucifer looked nervous too.

“Are you...are you not happy anymore - with us…with me? Are you...breaking up with me?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in horror and disbelief. How did she not know how immeasurably happy she made him?! In his millennia long life, he’d never been even minutely as happy as he had been since meeting her, since _loving_ her. She was his entire world. “What?! _No_! Of course not, Detective - _never_! Nothing could be further from the truth!”

Chloe breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Oh - okay, good. Well, what is it then? Because you’re kinda sending my blood pressure through the roof here.”

“Apologies, Detective - this is coming out all wrong. I’ve rehearsed what I wanted to say so many times in my head, but I can’t remember a single bloody word!”

Chloe took his hand, her voice soothing as she spoke. “Lucifer, it’s okay - I’m here, you can tell me.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers, drawing courage from her. “Detective, Chloe...you were right - there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you. Something I’ve been wanting to say to you for a very long time, but I could never quite get the words out. You see, I was scared to say them...to break down the last of the walls that have protected me for millennia - to fully give you my heart.” He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. “But what I didn’t realise was that you’ve owned my heart since the day we met. I told you before that it was complicated, but my feelings for you, now that I understand them, actually couldn’t be more simple. I apologise for taking so long to say it, but that didn’t mean I didn’t feel it - because I did. I _do -_ verymuch so.” He took another deep breath and gave her _their_ smile.

Chloe felt her heart thudding in her chest at the anticipation of his next words.

“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker - with all my heart. I always have done, and I always will do.”

The happy tears that had welled in her eyes could no longer be prevented from flowing freely down her cheeks. “Oh Lucifer, I love you too! I am _so_ in love with you.” She smiled that beautiful, radiant smile that lit up her whole face, and could quite easily light up an entire universe. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him fiercely with a happy sob.

When she pulled back, Lucifer glanced over at the clock on her nightstand - that now displayed the digits ‘00:02’, and then back to her. “But that wasn’t all – now that it’s officially Christmas Day, there’s also something I want to give you…or more precisely, something I want to ask you.” 

Lucifer looked _really_ nervous now. Chloe felt her heart thudding in her chest - it couldn’t be...right?...there was no way Lucifer was about to-

He swallowed and reached into his jacket pocket - for probably the hundredth time that night, and Chloe finally understood why. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as he pulled out an intricately crafted little walnut box.

He really was about to.

“ _Chloe_.”

The reverent way he said her name, in a way only he could, and in a tone reserved only for her, made her lift her stunned gaze from the box up to meet his.

“Oh, I forgot!” He slipped off the bed and down onto one knee. “I believe it’s customary for the man to be on bended knee for this part. Congratulations Detective - you’re the first person, mortal or otherwise, to get the devil on his knees!”

Chloe chuckled in stunned amusement…but then when he opened the box, she gasped. “Lucifer! Is that...?”

Lucifer’s voice was soft as he replied. “It is. It’s the ring your father gave to your mother when he asked her a very important question.”

“My mom gave this to you?”

Lucifer looked indignant. “Well I didn’t bloody steal it!”

Chloe giggled. “No I know, it’s just my mom loves that ring.”

“She does. She told me that she always wanted you to have it, and that she wanted- she wanted the man who would make you as happy as your father made her, to give it to you. And I very much hope that I’m that man.”

Chloe swallowed as her eyes teared up. “Lucifer, you _are_.”

Lucifer smiled. “Right then. Well, if you’ll stop interrupting me, I might be able to actually get to the question!”

Chloe bit her lip to try and control her smile. She couldn’t believe this was about to happen – she had dreamed of this very moment _so_ many times, but never dared hope that it would actually happen.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Lucifer began. “Chloe, you are the love of my immortal life. I promise that I will love and cherish you forever, and I give you my word that I’ll do everything in my power to make you as truly, wonderfully happy as you make me. Whether you’re a gift, a miracle, or just a human with an impossibly boring middle name, I don’t care – because you are, put simply, my world. You complete me, and I may be vulnerable around you, but you make me feel _invincible_. Thank you, for loving me.”

“Yes!” Chloe blurted out immediately, her eyes glistening with moisture.

Lucifer blinked in surprise. “Detective, I haven’t even asked you the question yet! Really, you’re even more impatient than your offspring when there’s confectionary in the vicinity!” he admonished, trying his best not to smile. He wasn’t expecting quite such an immediate yes, but it did very much warm his heart that she was so eager.

“Whatever the question, the answer is yes!”

Lucifer beamed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “ _Really?”_ he purred, “Well, I’ll bear that in mind for later!”

Chloe laughed and tapped her foot impatiently. “Lucifer, come _on_!”

“I’m trying Detective, but you keep interrupting me!”

Chloe giggled happily. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry - go ahead.”

Lucifer huffed teasingly. “Well, as I was _trying_ to say…Detective, Chloe… I can't imagine my life without you next to me. Our past has been so very memorable - one might even say _incredible_ , and I’d very much like for our future to be infinite. Our story so far is only the beginning - let's write our own happy ending.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Will you _choose_ me?” He held the ring out to her. “Chloe, will you marry me?”

“Yes! I will! Lucifer _of course_ I will!” After she’d said those words, Chloe had a flashback to Lucifer’s _‘Detective, I do – of course I do’_ all those months ago in the evidence closet – only this time neither of them were in any doubt as to the depth of each other’s feelings. “And for the record, I chose you a long time ago.”

“Really?” Lucifer’s vision blurred as his eyes filled with happy tears.

“ _Yes_ , really!” Chloe laughed, equally as happily, and fared no better as her own tears could no longer be contained, rolling unbidden down her cheeks.

Lucifer’s face broke out into an all-encompassing, breath taking smile, and his eyes sparkled beautifully like the stars that he’d created. “Right then, I guess we’re doing this!”

His smile was infectious and she beamed back at him, practically giddy with excitement. “We are.” Her hand trembled slightly as she held it out to him.

When he took her hand softly in one of his, Chloe felt a similar tremble in his hand, and she realised that as big of a deal getting engaged was to ‘mere mortals’ such as herself, it was so much more profound for someone who’d lived as long as Lucifer had, seen everything the world had to offer, and most significantly, experienced such pain, loss and betrayal. So the fact that he was here now, even half as incredible as he is, and giving his heart to her like this, was quite simply amazing. “I love you so much Lucifer.”

His eyes softened, as they always did when she said those words to him, and then he slid the ring onto her finger. “And I you, Chloe.”

It was of course, a perfect fit – just like they were.

“It’s beautiful” Chloe whispered, mesmerised as she watched the ring sparkle in the moonlight.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bedroom door being flung open and ricocheting against the wall, swiftly followed by 4ft5’ of overexcited 11-year-old bounding into the room. He jumped in surprise at the intrusion, but Chloe only laughed – well used to her daughter’s habit of announcing her presence in such a manner.

“Do you like the ring Mom?!” Trixie asked excitedly, her smile a mile wide as she looked from Chloe to the new addition on her finger and back again. “I helped Lucifer design it!”

“Child, were you listening the entire time?”

“Duh!” Trixie rolled her eyes at the thought of him expecting her _not_ to do that. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait ‘til morning and I wanted to hear Mom say yes!”

Lucifer’s face softened, clearly touched at how confident she was in Chloe’s acceptance.

Chloe watched the banter between her two favourite people with fond amusement.

“Wait, you had Trixie help you design the ring?”

“Of course” Lucifer replied as if that was a given. “I know the eavesdropping urchin is the most important person in your life, and so I wanted to get her blessing to marry her mother - I wanted to include her. Also, since she’s half you I figured her opinion on the ring would be worthwhile - I wanted to make sure you’d like it.”

Chloe felt her eyes misting up again at how utterly adorable and sweet he could be. She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand, hoping he knew just how much his gesture meant to her. “Thank you Lucifer.”

Lucifer returned her smile and then turned back to Trixie. “Good thing we hadn’t started celebrating when you burst through the door, child.”

_“Lucifer!”_

Trixie just giggled knowingly – she had after all spent many years around Maze.

Lucifer was then caught off guard when the mini Decker flung herself around his waist. “I’m glad you’re gunna officially be my step-devil now, Lucifer.”

An astonished huff escaped Lucifer’s throat in lieu of actual words at Trixie’s statement as she moved to wrap her gangly limbs around Chloe. “Congratulations Mom – I’m really happy for you. And it’s about time!”

Chloe snorted and placed a kiss to the top of her daughter’s hair. “Thank you, baby.”

Trixie was still beaming, as though her mom and Lucifer getting engaged was the best Christmas present she could have wished for, when she extricated herself from them and made her way out of the room. Before she closed the door though, she turned and smirked mischievously at them. “I’ll leave you to your ‘ _celebrating’._ ”

Lucifer grinned in amusement and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Chloe once they were alone again.

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. “So, ‘step devil’, huh?” she teased.

Lucifer huffed and blushed adorably, but Chloe could tell that he was touched by Trixie’s sentiment from the slight pull of a smile tugging at his lips. “Yes, well…I do hope the child isn’t disappointed – I haven’t the first clue how to _parent._ ”

Chloe’s heart clenched at the insecurity in his eyes. Given the tumultuous relationship he had with his own father it wasn’t surprising that he was nervous about taking on the responsibility of a child. And he was nervous because he didn’t want to let either of them down. Her kind, generous, _loving,_ beautiful angel. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled softly. “Lucifer, don’t you see – you’re already doing it. You listen to her, you support her, you protect her, and you _care_ about her – that’s all any child could ever ask for. Just keep being you.”

Lucifer’s eyes went from insecure to tender and awed – just like they always did when she complimented his character, when she told him he was _good._ And it made her fall in love with him all over again. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you”_ Chloe replied. Knowing Lucifer as well as she did, she could tell when he needed a breather from emotional overload, so she changed the subject. “So, that time you were so eager to babysit her a month ago, you guys went shopping?”

The amused glint in her eyes told him she wasn’t annoyed, and the way _his_ eyes lit up mischievously told _her_ that he was rather proud of himself. “Well I did spawn-sit, did I not? And you weren’t specific with regards to how I should entertain her – the only caveats, if I recall correctly, were: nothing age-inappropriate – for her, make sure she eats something other than sugar, oh and under no circumstances is she allowed to drive. I believe jewellery shopping fitted within those boundaries, hmm?”

Chloe giggled and shifted so she was leaning into him. “You think you’re very clever, don’t you?”

“Oh I _know_ I’m very clever” he teased, his gravelly voice tickling her neck and making her giggle more. “Now” he added, taking her newly ringed hand in his. “Before said spawn barrelled in and interrupted us, I believe I was going to tell you about the ring…”

Chloe’s face lit up again and her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at their joined hands. It was then that something occurred to her. “You made it into a trilogy ring.”

Lucifer smiled, looking proud at her jewellery knowledge. “I did. You really have been watching a lot of Desperate Housewives of Beverley Hills, haven’t you?!”

Chloe snorted. “ _Real_ Housewives” she corrected, but didn’t deny his assumption.

“Same difference.”

Chloe’s amusement softened into a tender smile as she looked down at the ring again. “Past, present and future” she said, touching each stone in turn before lifting her gaze to meet his.

It was Lucifer’s turn to smile tenderly. “Indeed” he replied softly. “It’s us.”

Chloe’s chest suddenly became very tight and her eyes very blurry. She couldn’t wait a second longer without being in his arms and so practically launched herself at him – Trixie style, eliciting a surprised “oomph” from him. After hugging him tightly she settled onto his lap and placed soft kisses on his eyes, then his nose and finally on his lips, before resting her forehead on his. The happy, contented sigh he emitted warmed her heart.

When she regained her composure she leaned back slightly, but didn’t let go of his hand. “What are the black stones?” She traced her finger lightly over the two what looked to be slightly smaller black diamonds that stood proudly on either side of her parents’ diamond in the centre.

Lucifer smiled softly. “They’re from _my_ ring, darling.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise and she flipped their hands over. His ring still adorned the same finger it always had, but the prominent black stone in the middle was only about half the size it used to be. She had thought it looked smaller before, but she’d just brushed it off thinking she was imagining things. Plus, he had a habit of using those rather talented fingers to distract her. She felt herself welling up again. “You used your ring to make mine?”

He nodded. “It’s the one thing I brought with me from the Silver City. I- I wanted you to have a part of me, to go with the part of you - because we’re a team, we’re partners.”

The way he didn’t even realise how romantic and heart-warming his words were was what finally did her in and caused tears to stream down her face.

Lucifer brushed them gently from her cheeks. “These are happy tears, aren’t they Detective? You humans tend to cry at any and every given emotion so I can never be sure.”

Chloe chuckled happily, her eyes glistening and her heart exploding with love for him. “Yes, they’re happy tears, Lucifer. I love the ring – I love how thoughtful it is, and I love _you_.”

Lucifer’s smile was as reverent as it was beautiful. “As I love you, Chloe.”

Chloe knew without a doubt that she would never, ever, tire of hearing him say those words.

They shared the sweetest of kisses – a declaration of everything that they had been, that they had _always_ been, and a promise of everything that they would be. When they pulled back Lucifer was smiling widely. “Can I give you the rest of your gifts now?” he asked, in that excited way Trixie did at 5am on Christmas morning when she pleaded to be allowed to open her own gifts.

Chloe’s eyebrows rose. “There’s more?”

“Of course!” Lucifer replied with a wave of his hand, as if it were preposterous to think otherwise. “As you’ll recall, I am _not_ cheap!”

Chloe giggled at the reminder of how indignant he had been at the insinuation during their fake engagement for a case years ago.

Seemingly out of nowhere he produced a rather full looking stocking, embroidered with a ‘C’ on the front. Last she’d seen it it had been in the lounge, one of three that had proudly adorned the fireplace since they hung them there a week ago. The second was an identical one sporting a ‘T’ for Trixie, and the third was a new addition this year. Chloe would never forget the touched look on his face when she hung it next to theirs and he saw the ‘L’ that signified it was for him, and more importantly reinstated that he was part of their family.

“You know I’m always a fan of slipping a little something into your stocking, Detective”

“I’ve been waiting for you to make that joke since the moment we hung them up. I’m surprised it took you so long” she jested.

“Just waiting for the opportune moment, darling. You know what they say about delayed gratification” Lucifer teased back, topping it off with a sinful swipe of his tongue along his cheek.

Chloe chuckled and felt a familiar flutter low in her belly. If she wasn’t aware of the delights of delayed gratification prior to getting together with Lucifer, she most definitely was now. A fact that he was all too aware of.

He grinned smugly, knowing exactly where her thoughts had gone.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and then smiled excitedly as she looked back down at her gifts. “Shall I open them?” His childlike enthusiasm was infectious.

“Well that was the idea” he teased.

Chloe giggled. She carefully tipped the gifts out onto the bed. Being from Lucifer, they were of course perfectly and intricately wrapped in expensive paper and ribbon. They were almost too pretty to open – _almost._ Her curiosity and excitement got the better of her though, so she picked up the closest and carefully unwrapped it.

“You unwrap presents in much the same way as you drive, Detective – like an elderly turtle.”

A smile tugged at her lips and she rolled her eyes in amusement. “Shut up – I don’t want to rip it.”

“Well I have a whole roll of gift wrap left if you’re that fond of it.”

Chloe ignored his teasing and concentrated on unwrapping her gift instead. Her smile widened and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow when she saw what was inside. Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she opened the box from a very exclusive lingerie store on Rodeo Drive. Of course her devilish boyfriend would not let an opportunity to buy her underwear slip by.

Expecting something risqué and barely there, she was surprised after moving the fancy tissue paper aside to find an exquisite, intricate baby blue lace bra and panty set. It was classy but also _very_ sexy. It was beautiful, and something she would absolutely choose for herself…obviously if she was into spending what was likely 2 weeks wages on underwear. She smiled softly at him. “You know me well.”

“That I do.” Lucifer grinned, clearly happy that he’d gotten it right.

Chloe didn’t need to check if he’d gotten the right size – rather annoyingly as it was at the time, he’d guessed her bra size long before he’d had the chance to divest her of such items.

“I can’t say that one is an entirely altruistic gift though, given that I’m hoping to get rather a lot of enjoyment out of them too.”

Chloe snorted and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back her eyes were sparkling with mischief too. “Maybe I’ll give you a fashion show later.”

Lucifer beamed.

The second gift was less extravagant, but no less thoughtful – a bumper supply of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups – her favourite. Much to his chagrin and insistence that Swiss chocolate was far superior to her ‘overly processed American rubbish’. But just like with the ‘orange abomination that’s more plastic than cheese’, he always bought them for her anyway – because _she_ liked them.

When she opened the next gift, Chloe’s jaw dropped comically, her face flushing scarlet as she was torn between laughing and dying of embarrassment. Lucifer was positively gleeful at her quandary and made no attempt to hide the amused delight written all over his face. “Oh my g-. Seriously – _horns_?!”

Chloe held up the Halloween style, bright red devil horns headband accusingly, as flashbacks to a rather erotic sex dream she’d had about him – prior to having experienced the live version, flickered to life in her mind.

“Come now Detective – no need to be shy. We both know you’ve got something of a horn kink, so I thought it might be fun to try a little role play.”

Chloe choked on air. She had never shared that particular fantasy with him, thinking he might be offended given that he didn’t actually _have_ horns. “How did you-?”

Lucifer just grinned wider at her lack of denial. She should have realised that anything to do with sex, and in particular, sex with her, he would jump at the chance at.

“Maze!” She surmised with a huff, remembering waking up from said dream to find her demon roommate watching her, complete with popcorn, as if she were a pay per view. “I’m gunna kill her.”

Lucifer just frowned in confusion. “What does Mazikeen have to do with your penchant for horns?”

“She told you about my dream...right?” At his blank look she felt her face flush further. “Actually, forget I said that.”

His confusion quickly turned to abject delight. “ _No_ , she didn’t. But it’s wonderful to know you’ve been having these naughty little fantasies about me for _years_! Really darling, you should’ve told me sooner – I’d have been more than happy to help you turn fantasy into reality!”

Chloe just huffed, seeing no point in denying it now. “So how did you know then?”

Lucifer smirked. “Well you do have quite the habit of talking in your sleep, Detective. And sometimes, when you’re having a particularly _pleasant_ dream, you also add actions.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped again. She closed her eyes as she willed the mortification to subside. Although considering their many, _many_ sexual exploits over the past few months, there was not an inch of her he hadn’t seen (or touched), so embarrassment was fairly redundant at this point.

Lucifer chuckled and stroked her cheek affectionately with his thumb, and in doing so returned her jaw to its usual position. “It’s quite adorable, I assure you.”

Chloe bit her lip, trying (and failing) to stop the smile that was betraying her indignation. She put the horns headband to one side on the nightstand…but didn’t rule out giving them a trial run at some point.

The soft, excited smile returned to Lucifer’s face as he picked up one of the remaining gifts and handed it to her.

“Lucifer!” Chloe gasped when she opened the next gift box to find a voucher for a weekend away for two, to a fancy spa resort they’d visited a few months back during a case.

“No nefarious reprobates to hunt down this time” he joked.

Chloe chuckled.

“You work so hard, love. I just thought you deserved some time to relax.”

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

“And what better way than spending two days away, gloriously naked with the devil at LA’s finest spa resort?”

Chloe laughed at that – there was the cheeky, mischievous Lucifer-ness she’d missed so much when he’d been gone. “Sounds like the perfect way to relax to me.”

Lucifer’s smile was a mile wide. When he handed her the final gift he managed to look equal parts innocent and sinful. “You may like to make use of these during our little getaway. Or at any time really – they’re very versatile and can be cashed in 24/7.”

Chloe looked at the small, rectangular book-like gift curiously, wondering what it might be. She couldn’t control the bubble of laughter that escaped her throat as she unwrapped the ‘Lucifer Love Coupons’ book, emblazoned with a winking devil face emoji on the front

“I had it custom made” he added helpfully, looking rather pleased with himself.

Opening it to the first page, that statement was glaringly obvious, given how _specific_ it was to their…tastes. “Hmm, you don’t say!” she teased. Chloe’s eyebrows rose in amusement as she flicked through the coupons. “Lucifer, these are _all_ x-rated.” She felt her face getting hot, along with other body parts, on seeing a certain coupon that required the use of his piano.

“Not _all,_ Detective – there are some for cuddles in there.”

“ _Naked_ cuddles” she pointed out, trying not to laugh as she showed him the relevant coupon.

“The best kind I believe.”

Chloe laughed happily and stroked his cheek affectionately. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed contentedly and leaned into her touch. “Although I am rather fond of all kinds of cuddles – as long as they’re with you.”

Chloe’s heart melted. She couldn’t not kiss him again at that, and so she did. She would never get over how he could be flirty and sex crazed one minute and then unbelievably romantic and sweet the next. “Me too.”

Wrapping her arm around his waist she rested her head on his chest as they leaned back against the pillows, knowing how much he loved this particular type of cuddle – even if it wasn’t x-rated. Her beautiful, loving, kind hearted angel who used to go rigid at the mere thought of a hug and couldn’t understand non-sexual affection, now couldn’t get enough of it and actively sought it from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of how far he’d come in the five years she’d known him.

“Babe, what did you get for Trixie by the way?” Chloe asked as she traced patterns lightly on his arm with her finger. “Remember I told you not to be ridiculously extravagant – you already spoil her.” She had a sudden thought that it may have been pertinent to ask him this question earlier.

“I do nothing of the sort, Detective!”

Chloe looked up at him, her eyebrow raised in amused disbelief. “You bought her an $1800 phone last month.”

Lucifer looked at her with a ‘yes, and?’ expression and waved her off, as if he’d just bought her a candy bar. “But that was a _necessity_ , darling – that deplorable little miscreant at school broke hers and she can’t be without a means of communication. The little urchin has to be able to contact us if she ever needs anything.”

Chloe’s heart melted at his use of _“us”,_ her face softening into a tender smile as she decided not to point out that the phone he’d given to her delighted daughter was worth 10x that of her old one. The fact that he cared so much about Trixie’s wellbeing and safety, that he _loved_ her little girl, would never not warm her heart. The mile wide smile on Trixie’s face and the subsequent way she’d barrelled into Lucifer, hugging him with such force she’d almost knocked him over – coupled with the surprised but affectionate look on her celestial boyfriend’s face, could almost justify the excessive cost.

“I bought the child a trip to space camp” Lucifer added, answering her original question. “She’s always wanted to be the president of Mars…and whilst I can do many things, that might be out of even my realm of capabilities, so I thought this would be the next best thing. Do you- do you think she’ll like it?”

There was no bravado in his question – he was genuinely nervous about his gift and anxious that the little girl would like it.

Chloe smiled and sat up so she could see him properly. “She’ll love it, Lucifer” she told him softly. “That’s really thoughtful of you.”

Lucifer beamed. “Oh, and I had this made for her too.” He pulled out another box from his jacket pocket – this one a little larger than hers, and handed it nervously to her.

Chloe’s eyes immediately filled with tears as she opened the box and found a beautiful little gold star pendant.

“It’s the Morning Star” Lucifer explained shyly. “Beatrice has always been so gracious in welcoming me into her family – unfathomably, right from the start. And I just wanted her to know that I see her as part of my family too.”

“It’s not unfathomable Lucifer – she loves you. We both do.”

Lucifer’s smile could have melted ice caps. “As I do you, Detective – both of you.”

It was Chloe’s turn to beam widely now. After kissing him again – because you know, she could do that now and they had a lot of time to make up for, she practically bounced off the bed in her excitement. “Okay – I wanna give you my gifts now!”

Before he had time to reply, she had disappeared out of the room and down the stairs. Less than a minute later she returned and closed the door as quietly as possible with her foot, so as not to wake Trixie, as she clutched Lucifer’s stocking and precariously balanced a large box on her hip.

After depositing her haul onto the bed Chloe climbed back in and settled against him. “My wrapping skills aren’t quite as award winning as yours” she joked.

“Nonsense Detective – your wrapping is perfectly acceptable, if not a little rustic” Lucifer teased. He laughed when she smacked him lightly on the arm. “Besides, didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s what’s on the inside that counts?”

Chloe snorted. “Uh-huh, so you trying to get me into bed from day one was because you were attracted to what was on the _inside_?”

“Absolutely – I was _very_ attracted to what was inside your clothes.”

Chloe full on laughed out loud at that and Lucifer joined in, both just revelling in the carefree banter that they’d always shared and had sorely missed when they’d been apart.

With her eyes shining with fondness and affection, Chloe passed him the large box. “Here, open this one first.” She had spent a long time thinking what to get him – after all, what do you get for the man who had or could buy anything he wanted? So in the end, she decided to go for things that would _show_ him how much she cared, how much he _mattered._

Lucifer’s excitement was palpable as he looked down at the festively wrapped box that had been deposited in his lap. He looked so achingly young and as though he’d never been given a present before, which heartbreakingly Chloe realised he probably hadn’t. She blinked rapidly to chase away that thought, not wanting to dampen the moment. But she vowed then and there that as long as she had anything to do with it, Lucifer would never be without affection and he would always know that he was loved.

Chloe bit her lip in anticipation as he peeled back the paper – just as delicately as she’d done with his, but she didn’t call him on it. She watched as his excitement turned to intrigue, and then to tenderness when he realised what it was.

He looked up at her with a soft smile. “A telescope.”

Chloe returned his smile. “LA’s not exactly the best for stargazing, so I thought this might help you to see the stars – _your_ stars. And maybe you could show them to me too?”

There was no mistaking the moisture glistening in Lucifer’s eyes. His voice was hoarse as he replied, “I would love to show you the stars, Chloe. Thank you.”

She squeezed his hand, feeling herself begin to well up again – they were quite the pair! “You’re welcome.”

Lucifer cleared his throat and looked excitedly back down at his remaining stack of presents. “Right then, which one would you like me to open next, darling?”

“Hmm…” Chloe regarded them for a moment before coming to a decision and handing him the smallest of the gifts.

When he opened this one his expression turned to confusion as he held up a key chain, complete with keys, and looked at her accusingly. “Is that my Monopoly piece? I wondered where that had gone!”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle. “You mean the one that mysteriously disappeared from our set?”

Lucifer blushed, realising that he’d just dropped himself in it.

Chloe just smiled softly. “Don’t worry, me and Trix always knew you’d kept it. Besides, I think it’s sweet you wanting to be the shoe.”

Lucifer smiled bashfully. “Yes, well – a Louboutin, obviously.”

Chloe snorted. “Obviously.”

In his indignation about _his_ Monopoly piece being ‘stolen’ and turned into a key chain, he hadn’t seemed to pay attention to the actual keys attached, or realise what they were for – so she explained. “I know you don’t technically _need_ keys - what with your lock mojo and everything, and the fact that you’ve been strolling in here unannounced since the week we met.” Lucifer grinned smugly at this. “But I thought it would symbolise that you’re always welcome here – that my home is your home too.”

The way Lucifer’s eyes glistened with moisture, sparkling in the moonlight as he looked at her with such awed adoration, was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. “As mine has, and always will be yours” he choked out.

Chloe smiled tenderly at him. They practically lived together anyway, having barely spent a night apart since they got together – her things had intermixed with his in his bedroom and he’d also rather sweetly cleared a section of his impressive closet for her to keep some changes of clothes (even though more often than not when she was there she would wear his rather than hers, much to his delight). He also had a spare suit (obviously including waistcoat, dress shirt and of course a customary pocket square) kept in her somewhat smaller closet in her apartment. But a thrill of excitement ran through her at the thought of making that a permanent arrangement, where they’d have one home - that would be ‘theirs’. She couldn’t wait.

Lucifer was patiently but eagerly awaiting permission to open his next gift when she came out of her very pleasant daydream, looking at them and then back to her with that childlike excitement again.

“Go ahead” she told him softly.

He grinned happily and picked up the smaller of the two remaining gifts first. After carefully peeling back the paper, his smile turned to one of tender reverence as he ran his fingers gently over the outline of her face in one of the two photo frames inside. “I remember this.”

“Me too” she replied fondly. “That night was perfect.”

The photo he was currently looking at was taken after their first official (and also first successful) date together when they’d got back to the penthouse – and after they’d continued their celebrations just the two of them. She’d snapped the shot on her phone as they lay together in bed – wanting to remedy their lack of photos together; him shirtless and her wearing her favourite of his white dress shirts. His hair was adorably curly and hers was also slightly mussed – a result of their prior activities. But it’s the looks on their faces that makes her love this photo so much. They’re laughing at something, eyes crinkled in absolute happiness and looking at each other like nothing else exists outside of their own idyllic little world – like they are _each other’s_ world. They look completely and utterly besotted, and totally in love.

“It very much was, Detective. One of the best of my life.”

Lucifer’s expression was both fond and amused when he looked at the second photo she’d gifted him. This one was of the two of them, plus Trixie, during a trip to the beach. Lucifer for once wasn’t wearing a three-piece suit and instead had donned some _wonderfully_ fitted dark jeans, an equally well fitted white tee shirt and he’d completed the ensemble with a leather jacket and aviators. He looked like something straight out of her teenage fantasies and she’d be lying if she said her mouth hadn’t watered when she first saw him. Just before they’d packed up to go home after a blissful day together, Chloe had asked a kindly old lady - who’d gushed about what a beautiful family they were and how alike Trixie and ‘her dad’ looked, to take a photo of them. Lucifer’s eyes had widened comically at the assumption, but he made no attempt to correct her. Trixie had wanted Lucifer to give her a piggy back for the photo, a request he’d initially objected to – profusely. But no more than a minute later, after turning on her puppy dog eyes (which he’d never been able to resist), Trixie was perched on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms hooked protectively under her legs to stop her from falling. _“Be careful where you’re scuffing those sandy shoes, child!”_ he’d fussed, causing Chloe to chuckle. The lady had snapped the photo at the perfect moment – Trixie was beaming widely over the top of Lucifer’s head, looking beyond smug, Chloe had her arm wrapped around his waist as she looked up at them both with amused affection, and Lucifer was trying to hide the smile pulling at his lips as he pretended to be indignant.

“I still can’t believe the spawn managed to convince me to let her climb on my back as if I were a pack horse. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was some sort of jedi – both of you actually.”

Chloe knew he only played at being annoyed, and that even though he’d never admit it, he enjoyed the banter and camaraderie with Trixie, and even more so being able to make her smile. “I know how” she told him with a knowing smile. “It’s because you love us.”

Lucifer huffed before smiling shyly back at her. “Yes, well I suppose that would explain it.” He looked back down at the photos, that he was cradling as if they were precious jewels. “They’ll take pride of place on my piano.”

Chloe felt a warmth envelope her chest at him wanting to put the photos of them somewhere so prominent, where he’d always see them.

When he caught her gaze again, his expression was hopeful but also a little nervous. “And then perhaps we can find a suitable place for them, together – in our shared home?...wherever we choose that to be. …I mean, that is what happens with this marriage business – the two intended spouses cohabit in the same residence, is it not?”

Chloe smiled at his rambling, happy that he seemed just as eager as her to officially live together. She reached out to cup his cheek. “Yeah, it is. And I’d love that.”

Lucifer exhaled in relief. “Excellent! Right then, well I’ll get onto my realtor and get him to draw up a list of possibilities that would meet with yours and the spawn’s requirements.”

“You’d leave the penthouse?” she asked, surprised at how easily he was willing to leave behind the only home he’d ever known on Earth.

Lucifer frowned, seemingly confused as to why she was surprised. “Well I wouldn’t sell it – it’s hardly like I need the money.” He smiled softly as he added, “And the place does hold some rather lovely memories of you. But yes, I would. My home is wherever you are Detective, not in bricks and mortar, and I thought you might like somewhere new - somewhere that was both of ours? And besides, it’s not overly practical for your tornado of an offspring. I may have wings, but she unfortunately does not – and so she gives me terrible IBS whenever she ventures anywhere near the balcony. Perhaps somewhere with a little less gravitational pull would be more suitable?”

Chloe’s heart all but melted at how concerned he was for Trixie’s safety and his adorable overprotectiveness. He had absolutely nothing to worry about with regards to being a good ‘step-devil’ – he was already doing an exemplary job. “You can be very, very sweet sometimes. Do you know that?”

Lucifer blushed. “Yes, well…don’t tell anyone – I have a reputation to uphold.”

Chloe giggled. “Your secret’s safe with me.” She squeezed his hand as she added, “And choosing somewhere that’s all of ours would be lovely. Just nothing ridiculously expensive.”

“Define _ridiculously_ expensive.” Lucifer’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement. Given that money had no meaning to him -considering he had more of it than any human would ever be able to spend in several lifetimes, there was obviously some disparity between them on what constituted expensive. That would be a conversation for another day, but they’d always worked well together, and she was sure they’d be able to find a balance between Lucifer’s penchant for lavishness and her somewhat less extravagant tastes. To be honest though, whether they were living in a palace or a motel, as long as they were together, she would be happy – because that’s all she needed.

There was one more gift left and it was Chloe who looked mischievous this time as she handed it to him, remembering what it was.

Lucifer noticed her look – because of course he did, and raised an intrigued eyebrow. His face then broke into a face-splitting grin when he found out what was inside. “ _De-tec-tive!”_ The way he crooned each syllable of her title told her how absolutely delighted he was. “Well, as positively _lovely_ as these are, I’m not sure they’re my size” he teased, holding up the red and black lacy bra and panty set. “I do love how in sync with gifting we are though!”

Chloe giggled, and then her gaze turned sultry as she shifted so she was straddling his lap. “They might not be your size, but I’m pretty sure they’re mine.”

Lucifer beamed and ran his hands slowly up her legs, settling at the tops of her thighs as his pupils dilated with desire. “Do you know, I think I rather like this holiday!”

“Well, it is Christmas now, so maybe I could put them on and you could unwrap _me_?” she murmured, leaning down closer and closer so their lips were only millimetres apart. “Because I really, _really,_ want to make love to my fiancé now.”

The look of reverence on Lucifer’s face at being referred to as her fiancé for the first time was unmistakable. “I can’t think of anything more perfect, darling. I’m all yours.”

And he was, all hers – and not just tonight, but forever. As she was his. “Merry Christmas Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled their smile. “Merry Christmas my love. My Chloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ❤️
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!


End file.
